Las Complicaciones de Gakupo
by Izuspp
Summary: Secuela de "Las Complicaciones de Kaito" Ahora que Gakupo y Kaito tienen una relación estable, tendrán que pasar muchas otras situaciones para mantenerla en secreto. Pero, terminarán confesando todo al final? Vocaloid le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, yo solo me encargo de arruinar a los personajes :'D


**Nota: esta es la segunda parte de mi fanfic "Las complicaciones de Kaito" para poder entender este tienes que haber leído el anterior.**

**Hola! Espero que estén muy bien y si están leyendo esto, muchas gracias! Pues sí, casi un año ha pasado desde que terminé "Las complicaciones de Kaito", el último año he estado traduciendo el fanfic al inglés y me ha dado taaaan buenos resultados que me dije: "Que diantres! Hagamos una segunda parte" y bueno lo estuve pensando durante muuucho tiempo y tengo algunas ideas así que aquí lo tienen.**

**Esta vez veremos todo más desde la perspectiva de Gakupo, creo que ya conocen bastante bien la forma de pensar de BaKaito xD, así que es el turno de nuestro sexy y emocionalmente inestable samurái.**

**Esto también lo hago porque se acerca su cumpleaños y bueno, la vez pasada hice un capitulo especial y un fanart, esta vez le dedicaré todo un fanfic!**

**Pero para que no se me aburran, aquí se los dejo, espero que les gusta y nos divirtamos en este nuevo proyecto que comienza!**

**Las Complicaciones de Gakupo**

**Capítulo 1**

-¡Espera Gakupo!-

-¿Qué ocurre Kaito?-

-Es mejor que no lo hagamos… No me siento preparado aún, lo siento, sé que te acabo de decir que estaba de acuerdo, pero tengo miedo….-

El hombre de cabello largo le sonrió a su pareja dulcemente y le besó en la frente, acariciando su cabeza con suavidad y ternura.

-Sea lo que sea lo enfrentaremos juntos, es lo que acabamos de decir, pero ciertamente, tampoco me siento preparado para revelar nuestro secreto al mundo. ¿Te parece bien si jugamos a las escondidas por un tiempo más?- propuso mientras mostraba una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Por favor! –

-Bien, está decidido, algún día estaremos preparados para esto, pero por el momento, debemos cuidarnos de no ser descubiertos por accidente.-

-Gracias Gakupo-

-No tienes que agradecer, te amo y no quiero que hagas nada de lo que te vayas a arrepentir.-

Kaito y Gakupo estaban muy dispuestos a revelar su secreto a los demás miembros del grupo, pero justo cuando iban en camino a contárselo a todos, Kaito lo pensó un poco más y decidió que no estaba listo, lo que fue un gran alivio para Gakupo, quien también se sentía muy inseguro de la impulsiva decisión que tomó a causa del extraño sueño que había tenido anteriormente. Decidieron entonces darse un tiempo más para permanecer "dentro del clóset" y amarse en secreto.

Por otro lado, el concierto 'Vocaloid Mix' se llevaría a cabo muy pronto. Ya habían practicado por semanas, y todos habían logrado perfeccionar las interpretaciones que llevarían a cabo. Pero había algo que ellos no sabían, una sorpresa muy grande que se llevarían y que daría vuelta a muchas cosas dentro de la casa.

•••••••••••

Al día siguiente tocaron muy temprano el timbre de la casa del grupo. Ese día era el turno de hacer el desayuno de Meiko, de manera que era la que estaba despierta y procedió a abrir la puerta, claro está de muy mal humor puesto que era muy temprano para que estuvieran molestando, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

-¡CHICOOOOOOOS! ¡Despierten de una vez!- se escuchó el grito de la castaña unos minutos después. Poco a poco, aún medio dormidos fueron saliendo de sus habitaciones y reuniéndose en la sala, con el motivo de ver por qué Meiko estaba llamándolos a esa hora y con tanto desespero.

-¿Qué pasa Mei-chan? Aún podía dormir unos cinco minutos más- se quejó Miku.

-¡Despierten de una vez! ¿No ven que tenemos algo importante?- reprendió la mujer haciéndoles ver que en el sofá estaba sentado Satoo y a su lado otra persona.

-¡Satoo-san! ¡Buenos días!- dijeron todos al unísono, percatándose de la presencia del manager. Todos los vocaloid se sorprendieron al ver al hombre en su casa, pero más sorprendidos estaban de la desconocida jovencita que lo acompañaba, y también se avergonzaron bastante de recibirlos medio dormidos y aún en pijamas.

-¿Gumi-chan?- dijo Gakupo al ver a la joven que acompañaba a Satoo.

-¡Gakkun!- la jovencita entusiasmada se levantó de su asiento y corrió a donde se encontraba el hombre, colgándose enseguida de su cuello y sonriendo mucho. En ese momento tanto Kaito como Luka comenzaron a sentirse muy celosos,y el resto estaban sorprendidos y no comprendían demasiado que era lo que pasaba allí.

-Buen día chicos- comenzó al fin a hablar Satoo. – Les tenía preparada una pequeña-gran sorpresa, verán, ella es Megpoid Gumi, y será la nueva integrante del grupo, a partir de hoy vivirá aquí con ustedes, así que les encargo mucho su cuidado- explicó el manager.

-¡Es un gusto estar con ustedes chicos! Soy Gumi y espero nos llevemos muy bien de ahora en adelante- se presentó la jovencita, quien se mostraba radiante. Gumi era una bonita joven de cabello color verde, quien llevaba un peculiar atuendo color naranja y gafas rojas en su cabeza. Lo que los demás no se terminaban de explicar y nadie se atrevía a preguntar era el motivo por el cual Gakupo y ella parecían conocerse.

-Esto es un secreto para el público, Gumi hará su debut en el concierto que está próximo. Pensamos que esto aumentará enormemente la popularidad del grupo. Bien, sin más que decir yo me despido para que la vayan conociendo. ¡Que tengan un lindo día!- Satoo se despidió y salió de la casa dejando a todos con la nueva integrante.

Luka y Kaito no apartaban sus fulminantes miradas de la joven peliverde que aún continuaba abrazada de Gakupo, y este tampoco se alejaba de ella ni un centímetro.

-Que mal que no nos avisaran nada con anticipación, si hubiéramos sabido que venías hubiésemos preparado una bienvenida- dijo Rin lamentando que Gumi hubiese llegado de sorpresa y en tan mal momento, pensaba que le causarían mala impresión desde el principio.

-¡No se preocupen por favor! Es más que un honor estar aquí y formar parte de su grupo, espero poder encajar- contestó Gumi sin dejar de sonreír ni un momento. Por otro lado, Gakupo que ya había notado la actitud de su pareja y de Luka, se aclaró la garganta para comenzar a dar su explicación.

-Chicos, como habrán notado Gumi-san y yo nos conocemos desde antes, verán, ella y yo somos amigos de la infancia y también estudiamos música juntos, y de hecho, venimos de la misma casa productora. Aunque sinceramente me sorprende que ella también haya logrado entrar al grupo- explicó el pelivioleta. -¡Pero me da tanto gusto!¡Este siempre fue nuestro sueño y lo estamos cumpliendo!- exclamó muy contento.

-Y entonces, ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen ustedes?- interrogó Luka que no pudo evitar guardarse esa pregunta ni un momento más.

-¿Eh? Pues Gakkun es mi mejor amigo, es como mi hermano mayor- contestó Gumi.

-Ya veo- dijeron Luka y Kaito al unísono, aunque con eso Kaito logró atraer la atención de todos los demás vocaloid.

-¡También me lo preguntaba!- explicó el peliazul algo nervioso. A lo que todos respondieron con risas.

Una vez que todos los integrantes de la casa se bañaron y se cambiaron se dispusieron a desayunar. Durante el desayuno aprovecharon para conocer más a fondo a la nueva integrante. En general, la chica se ganó inmediatamente el agrado de todos, aunque Kaito y Luka aún se mostraban un poco desconfiados de ella.

Luego del desayuno, la guiaron a una de las habitaciones vacías en donde Gakupo le ayudó a instalarse.

-¿Y bien Gakkun?- preguntó la menor mientras desempacaba sus cosas siendo ayudada por el pelivioleta.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Ya lo han hecho?-

-¿El que?¿De qué me hablas Gumi-chan?-

-Te estoy preguntando si ya te has acostado con Kaito-san-

-¿EEEEEHHH? ¿Cómo es que tu…? ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?-

-Te conozco muy bien Gakkun, más de lo que te imaginas, y te he estado observando en la televisión, desde hace mucho tiempo me imaginé algo así pero ahora que vine lo pude comprobar con mis propios ojos- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Eres muy buena observadora… Demasiado buena para mi gusto- contestó resignado, después de todo Gumi era como su hermana y no podía ocultarle nada, si bien no había querido contarle de lo suyo con Kaito, ella muy bien sabía desde hacía mucho que a Gakupo no le atraían las mujeres.

-¿Y bien?- insistió la joven.

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe…. ¡Ejem! Pero… sí, ya varias veces…- admitió finalmente, mientras su rostro se tornaba color rosa.

-¡Genial! Eso significa que van muy bien en su relación. Me encantaría poder verlos en acción ji ji ji- exclamó.

-¡Gumi! No digas esas cosas, eso no es sano ¿Sabes?-

-Vamos no seas aguafiestas Gakkun, déjame con mis gustos y yo te dejo con los tuyos- le mostró la lengua de manera infantil. –Pero hablando en serio, me alegra tanto que estés feliz, con alguien tan apuesto y bueno como Kaito-san, de verdad se te nota que estás muy enamorado y feliz hermanito-

-Definitivamente tu poder de observación me asusta. Pero te agradezco todo el apoyo que siempre me has dado.- dicho esto Gakupo se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó tiernamente. En ese justo momento Kaito entró en la habitación ya que Miku lo envió a llevar sábanas limpias para la cama de Gumi.

-¡Disculpen! ¡No fue mi intención ver! Miku te envía esto, lo voy a dejar sobre la cama- el peliazul dejó las sábanas y salió rápidamente de la habitación mientras que los otros dos se le quedaban viendo estupefactos.

-¡Demonios!- Gakupo se llevó la mano a la frente con preocupación. –Estoy seguro de que ese tonto se va a hacer ideas equivocadas ahora. Buen momento para entrar a la habitación sin tocar a la puerta. ¡Idiota!-

-Vamos, vamos Gakkun, no es nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar, solo tienes que explicarle.-

-Se nota que no lo conoces, Kaito es experto en hacer un enorme lío de algo muy pequeño. Ahora va a ser bastante difícil el convencerlo de que no tenemos nada- Gakupo ya conocía demasiado bien a su pareja como para saber lo que le esperaba, y también se temía que Luka comenzara con sus dramas también. Solo deseaba que eso no contribuyera a que se llevaran mal con su amiga. Eso sería lo peor que podría pasar. Pero tanto ellos como el resto del grupo tenían que acostumbrarse a Gumi y acogerla como una más de la familia, así como lo hicieron hacía tiempo con él y con Luka.

-¡No te preocupes! Yo me encargaré de hacerle ver que nosotros no somos más que buenos hermanos. Además, adoraría ayudarlos con su relación.-

-No comiences con eso por favor.-

•••••••••

Ya estando instalada en su nuevo hogar, Gumi se reunió nuevamente con el resto de su también nueva familia ya que estos le pidieron que les cantara para ver que tal se le daba. La joven interpretó unos cuantos temas de los miembros de la banda, por ejemplo "Just Be friends" ahí fue cuando Luka volvió a ponerse un poco celosa, ya que Gumi cantó de maravilla su canción.

-¡Adoro tu voz!- exclamó Miku.

-¡Ese es el poder femenino!- agregó Meiko.

-Estoy segura de que nos va a ir muy bien contigo en el grupo.- Afirmó Rin.

-¡Gracias chicas! Estoy muy feliz de ver que les agrada mi voz, odiaría arruinar la calidad del grupo.

-Para nada, sé que contigo nuestra popularidad aumentará muchísimo. Espero que te sientas como una más de nosotros muy pronto Gumi-nee- finalmente habló Len ofreciendo una bonita sonrisa y sus buenos deseos a la chica.

-Ves Gumi-chan, te dije que todos te iban a aceptar de inmediato. No tienes que preocuparte, debes estar segura de que eres parte del grupo desde que pusiste el primer pie en esta casa- concluyó Gakupo.

-¡Gracias!- la peliverde nuevamente se abrazó a su 'hermano', logrando que los nervios de Kaito se crisparan y que Luka la volteara a ver algo celosa. A pesar de que hacía mucho tiempo la pelirosa se había resignado a que no tenía oportunidad con Gakupo, los sentimientos hacia él no se habían esfumado del todo, y de hecho, muy muy en el fondo, Luka aún tenía esperanzas de que algún día Gakupo cambiara de opinión.

Gumi a pesar de que era una buena chica, se estaba divirtiendo en grande con las reacciones de aquellos chicos, pudo notar lo que Luka sentía por Gakupo al ver como se ponía cuando ella se acercaba al pelivioleta. Y solo esperaba estar presente al momento en que Gakupo le explicara a Kaito que ellos no eran nada, y ver la "romántica reconciliación". Sí, la peliverde disfrutaba de ver las relaciones que tenía su mejor amigo con otros hombres, le parecían lo más tierno del mundo y más de una vez había metido en embarazosas situaciones a su amigo.

••••••••••

En la noche, Gakupo como acostumbraba fue a visitar a Kaito en su habitación. El peliazul todo el día se había mostrado muy distante, dejando espacio para que Gakupo y su amiga estuvieran juntos. Y atormentándose a sí mismo, pensando lo que podría pasar si su novio se aburría de él ahora que tenía a Gumi a su lado. Como era la costumbre de Kaito, se preocupaba sin razón alguna, pero probablemente todo era culpa de su propia inseguridad, y Gakupo lo conocía muy bien, por lo que no podía posponer la charla en la que le explicaría a Kaito y le dejaría la situación en claro.

-Kai-chan-

-Gakupo… ¿Qué pasa con Gumi? No deberías de dejarla sola-

-Gumi no es una niña, y pienso que está perfectamente bien, se adapta muy rápido por ser una persona tan simpática y adorable- en ese momento Gakupo se maldijo a sí mismo, el hacerle cumplidos a su amiga frente a su novio era echarle más leña a la hoguera.

-Ya veo. Tienes razón, es muy bonita y sociable, estoy seguro de que todos la querrán rápidamente…-

-Kaito-

-¿Dime?-

-Te conozco y sé exactamente lo que estás pensando-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Kaito, Gumi es como mi hermana, y nunca la voy a ver de otra manera. Tienes que acostumbrarte, ahora que ella está aquí a que yo también la amo, pero de una manera muy distinta. Por favor no sigas haciéndote ideas equivocadas.- Gakupo se acercó a su amante y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

-Es solo que, aunque sé muy bien que me amas, no puedo evitar sentirme un poco celoso cuando te veo con otra persona.-

-Lo sé, me pasaría lo mismo, pero tienes que aprender a tolerarlo, por favor entiende que jamás voy a amar a otra persona, tienes que aceptarlo de una vez por todas.-

-Gakupo, también te amo, y nunca quiero que nos tengamos que separar por nada ni por nadie- el peliazul se abrazó más a su pareja.

-Y nunca tendremos que hacerlo, te lo prometo Kaito- dicho esto, Gakupo dirigió sus labios a los contrarios, besándolos lentamente primero, para luego comenzar a profundizar el beso, sentía que nunca tenía suficiente de Kaito, siempre quería más y más y debía aprovechar situaciones como esa en las que podía estar con él.

Kaito por su parte, que todo el día estuvo sintiéndose mal por la situación de Gumi, ahora más relajado y siendo consentido por su pareja, comenzaba a excitarse. Ya acostumbrado a esas circunstancias, le era mucho más fácil a su cuerpo reaccionar de ese modo. El peliazul poco a poco había desarrollado el deseo por su pareja y si por él fuera, lo harían todos los días.

Gakupo se percató enseguida de lo que el cuerpo de su amante pedía a gritos, y ¿Por qué lo iba a hacer sufrir? Con todo el alboroto de Gumi probablemente aún todos estaban entretenidos con ella, lo que les daba a ellos dos una buena oportunidad y tenía que tomarla. Sin dejar de besar cada vez más pasionalmente a su pareja, Gakupo comenzó a desnudarlo poco a poco, llevando su boca a lo largo de la suave piel del cuello contrario y llegando a su pecho para proporcionar cariñosas caricias.

-¡Sabía que iba a pasar algo así!- la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par, dando paso a la figura de la peliverde quien no resistió la tentación de espiar a su amigo y la pareja de este, y mucho menos resistió hacer ese comentario ante la emoción de lo que estaba pasando. Al percatarse de que se había descubierto a sí misma, avergonzada cerró la puerta nuevamente, pero con ella dentro de la habitación.

-Lo siento chicos, realmente me dejé llevar- se disculpó haciendo una reverencia, riendo nerviosa y sintiendo que su rostro quemaba. Gakupo y Kaito, quienes habían quedado petrificados del susto, la veían fijamente, sin decir palabra alguna. -¡Ey! ¿Les comió la lengua el ratón? No se pongan así, les prometo que su secreto está seguro conmigo- Gumi se recuperó rápidamente y les guiñó un ojo a los hombres. -¡Pero bueno, continúen con lo que estaban haciendo, estamos en confianza!-

-Gumi-chan, ¿podrías por favor salir de la habitación?-

-¿Pero por qué?-

-Creo que no hay necesidad de explicar que esto es algo privado-

-Eres muy estricto Gakkun, ¡relájate!- Gakupo se levantó, dejando a Kaito que no había movido ni un músculo desde que Gumi entró, y se dirigió a donde estaba ella para empujarla fuera de la habitación.

-¡Vamos, afuera! Deberías estar ayudándonos a distraer a los demás-

-¡Ey esa es muy buena idea! ¡No se preocupen chicos, déjenmelo todo a mí! Y Gakkun…- la chica le guiñó el ojo nuevamente. -¡Buen provecho!- la chica salió de la habitación por sus propios medios dispuesta a distraer al resto de los vocaloid para darle oportunidad a Kaito y Gakupo para tener su encuentro tranquilamente.

-Bien, ¿En qué estábamos Kaito?-

-¿Qué demonios fue eso Gakupo?- al fin Kaito logró reaccionar.

-¿Mmm, como decirlo? Digamos que ahora tenemos una aliada muy útil. Algo problemática pero útil al fin y al cabo-

-Esto va acabar con mis nervios Gakupo…-

-¡No te preocupes! Solo volvamos a lo nuestro.-

-Ya no quiero hacer nada, prefiero ir a dormir- con el susto y la sorpresa, todo el deseo de Kaito se esfumó, además aún tenía que asimilar el hecho de que otra persona sabía lo que había entre ellos dos.

-¿Qué? Kai-chan, por favor, tenemos a Gumi distrayendo a los demás…-

-No Gakupo, realmente ya no quiero…- Kaito se levantó y abrazó a su pareja para luego darle un leve beso en los labios. –Buenas noches Gakupo-

-¡Kaito! Kaito….- El peliazul empujó a su pareja fuera de su habitación y se encerró dentro. –Kaito…. ¡Aaaahg esa Gumi, me las pagará!- Gakupo se tuvo que resignar a ir a dormir y esperar a la siguiente oportunidad que tuvieran, pero no primero sin tener una seria charla con su 'hermana menor', ya se las cobraría luego a Kaito por dejarlo sin sexo esa noche.

Continuará….

**Este capítulo no me quedó demasiado bien, pero bueno, poco a poco lo iré mejorando. Hace un año que no escribo sobre ellos! ;_;**

**Y no me maten por hacer a Gumi Fujoshi xD me pareció buena idea que tuvieran a alguien de su lado y bueno, no sé naaada de Gumi 8D salvo que le gustan las zanahorias lol...**

**Como siempre digo, si tienen peticiones o sugerencias para el fic, estoy dispuesta a escribirlas :) así que no sean tímid s y pidan con confianza! ;D**


End file.
